What the hell just happened?
by Ciel-Scamander
Summary: Brandt crashing through a window while fighting a weird mix between a tiger and a bear with a freaking bow and arrow was not on Ethan Hunt's list of things he ever thought he would witness.
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell just happened!?"

Summary: Brandt crashing through a window while fighting a weird mix between a tiger and a bear with a freaking bow and arrow was not on Ethan Hunt's list of things he ever thought he would witness.

Rating: K+

Fandoms: Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol x Avengers crossover

A/N: This is my first fanfiction in either of these fandoms so please be kind. English also isn't my native language so please be aware of grammar mistakes. Nonetheless, enjoy!

Ethan and his team had a special mission in the middle of South Africa. The goal: retrieve several dangerous weapons that have been stolen from IMF (how the hell did they even know they existed!?) by an equally as dangerous group of highly trained assassins (as if this mission wasn't already hard enough). They had already managed to pinpoint the exact location where the weapons have been hidden (a warehouse, seriously!?) and are currently making their way into said warehouse.

Once inside they made sure that they haven't been seen and made themselves ready for the attack when suddenly Brandt came crashing down through one of the many windows. He wore black clothing that fit him very well with a weird bird like insignia on his chest. On his feet were black combat boots and to top it all of he had a fucking bow and arrows in his hand. Who uses such a weapon nowadays anymore anyway?

All in all he looked like a badass motherfucker.

Ethan was about to ask what Brandt was doing here (shouldn't he be at home sick and lying in bed?) when a second… something broke through the same window Will had just a few moments ago. It looked like a weird mix between a tiger and a bear. Seriously, what is that thing?

Ethan had already seen many weird things in his life, but that right there in front of him topped everything. But whatever it may be, Brandt seemed to be fighting it. He dodged out of the way of the thing's claws, which looked very sharp by the way, and nocked one of his arrows and shot the beast right into one of its eyes. The thing howled in rage and pain and swiped wildly around it with its claws and its tail in hopes of catching Will unawares. It succeeded in its attempts when it hit Brandt right in his back when he tried, and failed, to get out of the way. He crumbled to the floor several meters from his previous position due to the beast's attack. However, before Ethan or Jane could make any move to help their fallen friend, Brandt was back on his feet and shot a series of arrows at the thing so fast, Ethan could barely follow his movements.

The thing once again screamed in pain and bolted to the other side of the warehouse and through yet another window with Brandt hot on its tail. The whole thing didn't last longer than five minutes tops. Every member of Ethan's team, including Ethan himself, stared dumbfounded at the position their friend had just previously fought the beast, neither knowing what to say. Well, neither except for Ethan.

"What the hell just happened!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Neither of Ethan's team could have explained what the hell had just transpired before their very eyes. Brandt knew how to handle a bow? And on such a high skill level, too? Neither of them could believe it. What else didn't they know about their mysterious teammate? Apparently Will had more secrets than they were aware of.

But they couldn't dwell on that right now. They had a mission to complete. They could talk with Will about what they saw today at a later time. Right now, they needed a clear mind to complete what they came here for before the group of assassins came back to their secret hideout. They systematically combed through the whole warehouse, searching for and finding every piece of weapon that was stolen from them while simultaneously skillfully avoiding each and every security camera that can be found in the warehouse. It took them longer than they were comfortable with. If they didn't leave in the next few minutes, they could very well be spotted by the returning group (not that Ethan's team knew when exactly they would return).

In the end, everything went well and they were able to exit the warehouse and the immediate surroundings in time with a successful mission in their repertoire.

_A little while later with the assassins_

The first thing they noticed was the gaping hole in one of the sidewalls. Immediately they were on high alert, each one of them drawing their weapon of choice (mostly it was guns with the occasional knife and sword). Slowly the crept towards the hole, some of them going straight at it, some coming through the actual entrance to corner any person that may still be inside the warehouse. After some careful searching they came up emptyhanded. They collectively decided to watch the feed of the security cameras to see what had happened.

At first, nothing could be seen for a long time. But then a… _thing_ came flying in through the wall apparently chasing the man that came in just a few seconds before. They fought a little while before exiting the warehouse through the opposite wall, leaving behind another gaping hole.

None could actually voice it out loud, but the same thought went through every man's head:

"_What the hell just happened?!"_

**I hope you liked the second part! This was in no way meant to take seriously, it was just an (poor) attempt at humor :).**


End file.
